Ephraim
Ephraim is a major character in the Dark Woods series. He makes his first appearance in Dark Woods IV: Descend. Appearance Ephraim is a tall man with a pale expression. He isn't as tall as Father Trip but definately one of the taller characters in the series. He has white short and curly hair and silver eyes. His right eye is covered with a red pentragram which gives him most of his powers. He has two snake bite piercings on his face as well. He wears a purple shirt and a plum colored pants. He has high brown boots and a same colored belt and chest belt. There are several silver plates on his outfit, on his boots, belts and larger ones at his wrists. He wears a long red cape which is also attached with a silver plate. In addition to that he also wears fingerless gloves. Story History As revealed in a special chapter of Dark Woods: Hollow Remnants, Ephraim was found by Father Trip as an orphan on the streets. Ephraim was just in his teens at that moment and was a thief. Father Trip took him in and took care for him. Ephraim got rid of his sins and trained under Father Trip to become a paladin. Dark Woods IV: Descend Ephraim and Shiphrah stand in the church of Father Trip. Trip tells them that they should head in and collect a being that looks like a zombie. It goes by the name Stein, and it is of importance that they capture him. The two understand the mission and head to the Dark Woods. Once they are in they explore the area, having arrived somewhere around the fortress as Trip said that is the most likely location that he went to. However once they are there they are stalked by a strange being, they decide to follow it out of curiosity and find out that it is something bearing a resemblance to a plague doctor, only this time female. They fight and defeat the creature, with it simply dissolving into nothingness afterwards. Seeing that Stein is not somewhere around the fortress they decide to head further and arrive at the Church where they encounter Hein and the others and engage in combat. The fight ends in a draw and both parties explain what they are doing here. Ephraim and Shiphrah continue their journey after that. They travel through the Dark Woods where the encounter lots of monsters. Being clueless they return to the fortress where they suddenly see Hein, Lily and Rai battling with Stein. However the fight ends with Stein being able to flee. Ephraim and Shiphrah tell the others the back down as they will take over from here and chase Stein. They fight Stein at the top of the fortress and manage to defeat him. They take his unconscious body and make their way to the intersection, where they were first spawned, as the portal would open there soon. As they arrive at the intersection they suddenly see Isis in her true form descend from the sky. They know that she means no good and taunt her, wanting to battle her. They lay Stein to the side and engage in combat with her. During the battle the portal opens and Trip calls for them, saying that they must hurry before the portal closes. A timer is added to the battle, and they drain as much health as they can from Isis before they have to depart. Once they are back in their own realm, with Stein, Father Trip compliments them on a successful mission. He lays Stein on a table and says that this being is going to get a new life blown inside of him. Personality Abilities Gallery Ephraim.png Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Dark Woods Characters Category:Dark Heart Games Category:Males Category:Free to use Characters